


It Showed

by cosimasdreads03



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimasdreads03/pseuds/cosimasdreads03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Delphine's night together at Felix's apartment. Delphine has some insecurities. Set between Seasons 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Showed

That evening when they were reunited, Delphine stays late with Cosima at Felix’s apartment. Their laptops put away, they sit together on the couch to sip wine and talk quietly.

When the clock inches past midnight, Cosima casts an uncertain look at Delphine. “It’s getting late. Where are you staying tonight? Have you … um, have you gotten a hotel?”

“Yes,” Delphine says. She hesitates. “But I … I don’t want to leave you.”

Cosima gives a small smile, warm but guarded. “Okay, then. Don’t leave.”

They sit there for a moment, looking at each other. Delphine swallows, hard. She can read a distinct hesitancy in Cosima’s expression, a lingering cautiousness, a struggle to fully trust her.

So Delphine makes the first move. Leans boldly forward to kiss her on the lips.

The wall between them topples down in an instant as Cosima lurches forward to meet her. And she finds that Cosima is warm. Cosima is eager. Cosima is kissing her with such electric fierceness that she feels dizzy and drunk and wondrously alive.

But when Delphine suddenly finds herself pressed up against the couch, warm fingers lingering at her belt buckle, she sits up suddenly. “ _Arrête._ Wait.”

Cosima freezes, looking mortified. “Sorry. I – I thought …”

“No, it’s not that,” Delphine says quickly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I … I _do_ want to, ah … but I’m just not very good at …” _Merde._ She feels her cheeks grow hot, and she falls silent, unable to continue.

Cosima looks perplexed for a moment, and then her eyes grow wide. “Oh – _oh._ God, Delphine.” She sighs. “I am so, so sorry. I was just being stupid, I swear. I was really mad. I was just trying to hurt you.” 

“But … it _did_ show,” Delphine whispers, glancing up to meet Cosima’s gaze. “Didn’t it?”

Cosima sighs again. She takes Delphine’s hand and plays absentmindedly with her fingers, her eyes taking on a faraway look. “Well … I could tell that you were really, really nervous,” she finally says, very quietly. “Your hands were shaking pretty bad. And you, like, came at me super fast – as if you were afraid that if you took a moment to stop and think about it all, that you’d lose your nerve.” Cosima swallows. “A part of me wanted to stop you. I almost did. Because I could see that you were scared, and I didn’t want you to feel like that with me. But … but I didn’t stop you. And maybe that was selfish of me.”

“You did ask whether I wanted to keep going,” Delphine reminds her, her cheeks flushing again at the memory. “And I said yes.”

“True,” Cosima agrees. They sit together in silence for a few moments, remembering.

Then Delphine speaks again. “It was a good kind of scared, Cosima,” she confesses. “I was scared because … I couldn’t understand what was happening. Because I had never felt like that before.”

Cosima smiles. “I had never felt like that before, either.” She squeezes Delphine’s hand. “I’m telling the truth, Delphine. I had a really, really great time with you. Not just because of that – ” she gestures to the bed across the room. “But also because of _you._ ”

Delphine’s face relaxes. She lets out a long breath of relief. “Okay.” Then she draws Cosima close, taking her face once again in her hands and giving her a soft, slow kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, you know,” she whispers. “So you could always, um … teach me how to, ah…”

Cosima laughs, and leads her by the hand to the bed. “I’ll teach you some things,” she says, touching her cheek gently. “But we’ll save that for later. Tonight, let’s just be together. Not worry about that stuff. I just want to be with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S PRETEND 3x10 NEVER HAPPENED, SHALL WE?


End file.
